Diffrent Start
by Sydney5
Summary: AU on how Rogue joins the X-Men
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men because if I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction  
  
Authors Note: I'm not that great with writing accents but I will try my best.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It had been two months since she had kissed Cody and her powers manifested. Two months since her parents had kicked her out. And during those to months she had traveled from Mississippi to New York. Once she got there she would be safe. She could easily hide in the huge city. Right when her parents had kicked her out she was reported to the Friends of Humanity (FOH) and reported as a hostile mutant because of Cody. But now that she was in New York she could easily hide from them. There was only one problem. Getting here had used all of her money and the only clothes she had were what she had on. A pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt, a dark green trench coat, and of coarse her gloves. But she had to admit, living on the streets was better then being locked up and experimented on by the FOH.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Xavier had heard of a new and supposedly hostile mutant for a long time. However the last he heard of this new mutant was a few weeks ago. She had not used her powers recently so he only new what he the FOH new. That the mutant was female could kill with a touch, and that she wore a green trench coat with the hood pulled up. This meant that know one new what she looked like. The last he heard of her was that she was in New York. He of course had warned his students of her. They often went to the city on the weekends and he didn't want them getting hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: this is just the prologue of this story. The more reviews I get the sooner this story will actually start. Please review so I know how you like it. Thankies! ~ Sydney~ 


	2. On the run

Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men I would not have to write fanfiction!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue walked down the dark alleys of New York. She was cold, dirty and hungry. However on the upside she had only run into the FOH once this month. Just as her thoughts started to turn positive it started to snow. "Damn" she muttered, "When did my life get so messed up?" She walked to the end of the ally and found a small over hang on the side of one of the crumbling buildings. Sitting down under it she decided to wait out the snow there.  
  
  
  
The X-men were all piling into the van. They had been planning this trip to New York for a long time. No way in hell was some snow going to stop them. Besides it wasn't even coming down that hard. Just as they were about to drive off Xavier stopped them. "Now I want you to be on your best behavior.." He went on for about five minutes. Kitty started getting fidgety at the boring speech and Scott had to elbow her to stay still. "And remember to keep your eyes out for that mutant. She seems dangerous. After all she did put someone in the hospital" Xavier smiled "And have fun." With that they left for New York.  
  
Once there they split into groups. Jean and Kitty went one way planning to go shopping. Scott, Kurt, and Even who were not interested in shopping what so ever went the other way. Logan who had been forced to drive them all in the first place went his own way. There was no way he would waste the day hanging around a bunch of kids.  
  
Logan went to go find a bar. He had to admit, even if he didn't like it, that he did like most of the kids at the institute. But after that car ride know matter how much he liked the kids, he needed a drink. Being Logan the bar he picked out was in what most people would call "the bad part of the city". The bar was run down but with out a second glance he walked in and ordered a drink.  
  
At sun down Logan left the bar leaving behind several knocked out punks. He had to admit to himself that the day hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. He had had a few good fights and the beer wasn't that bad either. But now it was time to go meet the kiddies. However before he got far he saw a figure in a green trench coat walk quickly down one of the alleys. He instantly new it was the mutant he had been warned about. Thinking he could easily take her down he called Jean telepathically to get the car and meet him were he was. By the time they got there the mutant would already be at his mercy.  
  
Rogue saw the man turn down the ally after her. She picked up her speed only to reach a dead end. She turned to face the man. Logan smirked at her. He had her trapped. Though he couldn't see her face to see her expression he new what she was feeling. He could smell it on her. Fear. However he was impressed with her. This mutant wanted to fight. Believing he had the upper hand he decided to allow her to make the first move.  
  
Rogue hated using her powers. So she decided to face this man with out them first. She made a move but it was easily blocked. Logan grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. She slammed against it knocking over a few trashcans. Rogue was stunned but not beaten. She lay were she was pretending to be unconscious. Logan slowly walked up to the still form. He smiled to himself and bent down to pick her up when he received a kick to the balls. Before he could react Rogue knocked his feet out from under him.  
  
Now was her chance to escape. She turned and ran down to the opening of the ally. But before she made it half way she heard voices. "Logan, you there?" Logan growled an answer. With that the other X-men appeared. Rogue was trapped. She backed up against the wall as the other surrounded her. She was horribly out numbered but she would not give up with out a fight. She slowly took off one of her gloves revealing a pale hand. Cyclopes made the first move, shooting one of his beams at her. Rogue turned, the shot missing her. With that the battle began.  
  
Cyclopes was closest. Rogue dived out of the way of another red blast and before he new what hit him Rogue's hand was on his face. Cyclopes collapsed. The others were shocked. It was one mutant against all of them and all ready one of them was down. A Red glow appeared in the hood of the mutant's trench coat. Wolverine let out his claws and attacked. But before he could touch her he was hit with Scott's powers. Knightcrawler ported over to pounce on her. But the pale hand touched him and he to was out of the fight. Jean used her TK and Rogue went slamming into the wall. Rogue recovered quickly and shot Scott's power at Shadowcat who easily phased through it. Spyke then got into the fight by throwing a few sharp spikes at her. However Rogue easily shot them out of the air. Jean once again used her TK to throw her against the wall. Wolverine was advancing on her. She had put up a good fight but she was out numbered. Though they couldn't see her face she glared at the remaining X-men. "Never" she said, "Mess with the Rogue." And with that she ported away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for once again reading. A special cookie to all who review! 


	3. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: This is my third chapter and I still don't own the x-men. Life is not fair.  
  
Author's note: I would like to remind everyone that none of the new X-men are in this story. Only Beast. A special thanks to all that have reviewed so far. Since I cannot send you all real cookies well then..."Virtual cookies for everyone!!" Now on with the story **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The X-men were completely puzzled by the mutant who called herself the Rogue. However they now new more about her then the FOH did. They new that she could kill with a touch. But if she just taped her victim they were only knocked out. They now also new that that once she touched someone not only did she knock him or her out but she absorbed their powers. At least if they were a mutant. They did not know if she kept their powers or not. However the Rogue had attacked them, which to the X-men confirmed the Rogue as a hostile mutant that had to be stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue had ported to the roof of a building not to far away. She watched the X-men pick up their wounded and walk away. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs. What did they want from her? She may have made the first move in that battle. But in all fairness she had know choice. Now not only were the FOH after her but now a bunch of mutants as well. Even though it was snowing she decided to stay the night where she was. She checked herself to see if she was hurt. Nothing was broken but her shoulder and back were horribly bruised. She sighed. To tired to do anything she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Three weeks later  
  
  
  
Now knowing what exactly the Rogue could do the X-men thought they were ready to once again take her on. They had spent three weeks training. And this time the entire team was here. They were not about to loose again. Once they got to New York they split up. Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, and Spyke went towards where they saw the Rogue last. Beast, Cyclopes, Jean, and Nightcrawler went in a different direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue had not gone very far in the last few weeks. She was tired of running and the roof she found made a good place to stay the night. No one had yet bothered her up there either. However she could only hope that the FOH and that group of mutants would leave her alone. She was in know condition to fight. She had not eaten in three days, she was freezing to the point where she thought she would never be warm again, still bruised from the last fight, and sick. She was sitting huddled up in the corner of her roof when they showed up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is where you last saw her," Storm asked looking down the ally. "Yes" Wolverine confirmed, "Lets take a look around". Shadowcat shivered, "Couldn't we look somewhere else? This place is gross. Besides she's probably long gone by now." "No" Wolverine growled, "I got her sent." They followed Wolverine to a building. With a smirk he pointed upward. "She's up there." Using the ladder that trailed up the building they walked quietly up towards were the Rogue would be.  
  
  
  
When they got up to the roof they saw her. The Rogue was huddled in a corner. Her hood as usual was pulled up. She didn't seem to notice their approach.  
  
  
  
And in truth she had not. Rogue had her eyes closed. She was not asleep but she defiantly was not paying attention to what was around her. All she could think about was how her life had gotten so bad. It was not until Wolverine was almost on top of her did she notice anything. With a growl he grabbed her and threw her across the roof. He tired to pounce on her again but she managed to roll away. She got to her feet. She was in no condition to fight. Desperately she looked for an escape. "What the hell do ya want from mah?" she screamed. Spyke answered her with a bombardment of spikes. One buried itself deep into Rogue's shoulder. Warm blood seeped out onto her cold skin and trench coat. Rogue new she was all but helpless at the start of the fight. There was know chance of escape now. She fell to her knees. She was loosing blood and her vision was getting blurry. She fell to her side. Weakly she tried to pull the spike from her shoulder but failed. With that she fell into the darkness that slowly consumed her. "Good job Spyke" Wolverine grunted. He bent down and pulled back Rogue's green hood. What they saw was not what they expected. The Rogue could not be older then sixteen. She had brown hair with two white streaks framing her face. Her skin was pale and her lips slightly blue from the cold. Wolverine picked her up and the others following close behind went to go find the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Thank you to all who review. What prize should I give this time? Hummmmm. Ok! Everyone that reviews gets a cupcake! And all who do not review get a bloody nose. Sounds good to everyone? Good! Love ya ~Sydney~ 


	4. Not without a fight

Disclaimer: I have been wishing but I still don't own the X-Men. Maybe one day though. While I'm daydreaming for things I cannot have I also want a pony.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. I hope you enjoyed your cupcakes!  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Rogue noticed when she woke up was that her shoulder hurt. That brought her back down memory lane to what had happened. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a cell sitting on a cot that was in the back corner. "Damn" she said quietly to herself. After all her running she was finally caught. It had to happen sooner or later, she thought. However she felt sort of relived that she didn't have to run anymore.  
  
  
  
The second thing she noticed was that her shoulder hurt like hell. However it had been bandaged up. She now realized that she was wearing a tank top and that her shoulder was wrapped in gauze. She desperately looked around the cell to find something to cover her deadly skin. However, she could find neither her coat or gloves. She put her arms around herself. She had to figure a way out of here. Standing up she walked to the front of the cell and looked out through the bars. She may not know a way out of here but one of the mutants in her head sure would. She laughed softly to herself and started to look through the memories of the mutant known as Cyclopes. She quickly went through his memories ignoring the personal ones. All she wanted was a way out. Not a life story. She was in the lower levels of some sort of institute. She was in the prison room. A smirk appeared on the Rogue's face. She now had an entire map of the institute in her head. But she didn't just have the map of the main levels. She also had a map of the airshafts that were in the ceilings and walls. Looking up she saw a grate. Moving the bed under it she was able to reach up and remove it. Without a second thought she climbed into the maze of the airshaft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
"It's so upsetting when a mutant so young resorts to violence," Xavier said looking around at the faces around him. He was holding a meeting with Scott, Jean. Logan, Ororo, and Hank. They were deciding what to do with the Rogue. "It doesn't matter how old she is." Logan grunted. "He's right. Look at this list" Scott held up a list of Rogue's victims. "That is six people she has touched and nearly killed, not including any of us. One was in a coma for three weeks." "Yes" Xavier nodded, "I have tried to read her mind but she has impressive mind blocks. Her fighting skills are also very advanced. Add that to her mutant powers and she's very impressive." He sighed, not sure what to do. "She's out!" Logan said suddenly. He ran out of the room yelling back to the other, "Move! She's out of the cell!" Trusting in the Wolverine's enhanced senses they quickly followed him out if the room.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue quietly crawled through the airshafts till she reached a fork. Taking a moment to look though the memories she turned left. The right led to a place called the danger room. Not a place she wanted to end up in. After a few more minutes she found a grate and jumped out. She took a moment to catch her breath before moving on. She new right where she was. On the main floor of the institute. She turned a corner and was suddenly thrown to the floor. She quickly got up to see that it was the Wolverine that had attacked her. The two started circling each other, seeing who would make the first move. Wolverine was a better and stronger fighter and Rogue new it. However she was not the weak girl they had met in New York. Her arm still hurt but she had had rest and was ready to fight. Plus she had much more skin showing then usual. She didn't want to use her power but felt she had know other choice. Wolverine let out his claws and tried to slash out at Rogue. She quickly dodged it happy to see that she was faster then he. He kicked his leg out to tired to trip her but Rogue once again jumped out of the way. They again circled around each other, Wolverine growling and Rogue glaring as only the Rogue could. The other mutants rounded the corner but stopped when they saw the two pacing around each other. Wolverine growled at them and they new that he wanted to finish this fight. They watched from a distance ready to step in if Wolverine fell. He slashed out with both his claws this time. Rogue dodged the first one but the second one hit her, ripping out the stitches in her injured shoulder. Rogue winced but still was not ready to give up. She faked that she wanted to surrender, falling to her knees and gasping. Wolverine stepped in to give the final blow and declare victory when Rogue suddenly reached out with her bare hand and grabbed him. Wolverine was in shock. This girl who couldn't be older then sixteen had tricked him. He was loosing consciousness and could do nothing to stop it. Rogue stood up and looked at the other mutants, ready to fight. Her arm was covered in blood but the gash was fading away. Cyclopes ran at her first. He touched his visor and a red laser beam shot at Rogue. She dodged it and slashed at him with the claws that had popped out of her knuckles. Cyclopes was more shocked then hurt. Rogue on the other hand was feeling pretty good. Her senses had become very sensitive. The gash in her shoulder was gone, and she know longer had to us her powers since she now had metal claws to fight with. And to add everything on top of it she had the Wolverine's training in her head. "This must stop!" Storm had had enough. This girl had hurt many people and it was time she were stopped. Wolverine had been foolish to have fought this girl alone. Not only was she a powerful mutant but she was smart to. "Well", Storm thought to herself "Maybe there was a better idea then just overpowering the Rogue." To everyone else she said, "Jean hold her still. Don't let her move!" Understanding what Storm was saying Jean concentrated and using her telekinesis she lifted the Rogue into the air and pinned her arms to her side. Caught completely off guard Rogue was helpless. All she could do was scream while Beast tied her clawed hands behind her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** My sad attempt at a cliffhanger. Anyway, I hope you liked my latest chapter. If anyone has any idea or thoughts of what they want to happen please say so in the review. And of course you will ALL review for if you do.I will give each of you a large ice cream sundae! And to all who do not review well...sorry about that black eye! Love you all ~Sydney~ 


	5. Finding Answers

Disclaimer: Sadly the X-Men are not mine. They belong to Marvel.  
  
Authors note: Some people are confused. This is an AU story. This means that this is how I think the X-Men should have met Rogue. So the X-Men have yet to meet her. They think at the moment Rogue wants to hurt people. She may even work for the brotherhood for all they know. And Rogue does not know them so she is protecting herself. This is why they keep attacking one another. Sorry some people were confused and hope that clears everything up. Now with that over with.on with the story!  
  
**  
Rogue fought with everything she had. But with her clawed hands now tied behind her back she could not compete with Beast's strength. Before she could get a grip of her surroundings she was tied to an aluminum chair. Both of her legs were strapped tightly to the legs of the chair Her arms were tied behind the chairs head and know matter how much she twisted she could not get her borrowed claws to cut herself free. After much struggling Rogue gave up. Exhausted, she glared up at her captors.  
  
There were four of them present. Beast had left to tend to Wolverine leaving Xavier, Scott, Jean, and Ororo. Xavier was the first to speak. "We have many questions to ask you Rogue. And I am sure you do as well. Let us start with the obvious. Why have you attacked my X-Men as well as your other victims? What do you hope to accomplish?"  
  
Although her face did not show it Rogue was shocked. This man was asking why she was attacking them. But wasn't it the other way around? Her temper flared up as she answered him. "Ah did not attack them. Ah was just fighting back. Ya'all attacked mah first!" Xavier considered this but was still not satisfied. "We have a list of people that you have attacked. Six to be exact. One of then, Cody Robbins, you put in a coma for three weeks."  
  
Rogue cringed at the mention of Cody's name and looked away from the staring eyes of the X-men. "Ah didn't mean to hurt anyone," she said so softly it was almost a whisper.  
  
Cyclopes was getting frustrated. He wanted answers from this girl in front of him. But she seemed to avoid straight answers. And even though he would not admit it he was scared of her. Single handedly she had almost beaten his team. He looked up at the Rogue who now looked so helpless tied to the chair. "What do you mean you didn't mean to hurt anyone? You have a hit list of six people not including us that you almost killed! And you expect up to believe that you didn't mean to hurt anyone?!"  
  
Rogue's anger met Scotts. How dare he accuse her of hurting those people! But then the truth dawned on her. These mutants that called themselves the X-men didn't know that she could not control her powers. They seriously thought of her as a threat. That she meant to hurt those people. "You don't know anything" was all she could get out. "Don't know what?" Scott replied, "Enlighten us. What is it that we don't know?"  
  
Rogue glared up at him. However she new she would have to answer his question. Know matter how much she hated talking about her past. There was know way out of this situation. However there was know reason not to delay the truth as long as possible. She didn't like how Scott was treating her. Plus she was not ready to replay her past without knowing were they got all this information about her. "You know nothing about me. How can you just accuse me of all that"  
  
In his head Scott was thinking "If she does not answer the damn question I'm going to explode!" Out laud he said, "We have a list". He held up the list of Rogue's victims.  
  
Though she was surprised she did not show it. " You got that from the FOH. There goal in life is ta destroy mutants and yah trust their information?"  
  
Xavier was intrigued by what the Rogue had just said. However he continued to let Scott do the talking. "So you're saying that you did not attack these people?"  
  
Rogue glared up at Scott. "Most of them attacked me. You try ta hitch hike from Mississippi ta New York . I usually didn't have a choice. And most of them were accidents. Ah can't control my powers."  
  
Xavier now understood what had happened. Rogue had not meant to hurt any of those people. She was just a scared girl unable to control her mutant powers. With that is mind he let Rogue free and started to make arrangements so that she could live in the institute and hopefully join the team.  
***  
I hope u all enjoyed my latest chapter. Coming up! Rogue meets all the X-Men and adjusts herself to her now home! Any suggestion? You are the readers! If you have an idea tell me in your review! Because of course you will all review. ~Sydney~ 


End file.
